I Want You To Love Me
by Ninja99
Summary: When Naruto goes to a new school...with snobby rich kids, he faces ALOT more challenges. Ahh hell. FemSasuNaru  Also on Mitsuki1313's profile! CHECK IT OUT!
1. Inconvenience

I Want You To Love Me

* * *

><p>By Namikaze99 and HimekoHimemiya1313<p>

AKA Ninja99 and Mitsuki1313

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto<p>

Warning: Future Lemon. Language. And Fangirl Bashing. I'm sure you got the hint.

* * *

><p>(..HA!) - Authors Note.<p>

Hey! - Normal

'WHAT!' - thoughts.

...

...

"HOW BOUT THAT, GAKI," a spiky white haired man yelled at a blonde eating cereal at the kitchen table. The blonde brought his head up to see what the white haired man was holding.

"Too fat."

The older male's right eyebrow starts twitching, "Okay...THEN HOW ABOUT THIS!" The man flipped the page to the next picture.

The blonde turned his head a little to see better and finally said with a smirk, "Her nose is crooked."

"FINE. THEN WHAT ABOUT THIS ONE!" Jiraiya grinned, knowing that the boy would let out a good answer this time. The boy that was looking down at his cereal and eating finished that spoonful and brought his head up to see what was next.

"Hmmm," Naruto said, pondering for a moment, and then it finally clicked, "Her waist is too wide."

"DAMMIT KID!" Jiraiya yelled, obviously pissed that the boy didn't approve of any of the women on his porno calendar. Naruto smirked and stared directly at Jiraiya.

"Ero-sennin, your research sucks. You're better off drawing hentai," the blonde said in a matter of fact tone. You could just SEE the steam roaming off of Jiraiya. And then it clicked.

"WAIT! WHY DO THIS WHEN I CAN JUST DRAW HENTAI!" Jiraiya exclaimed to himself with wide eyes. Naruto stared at Jiraiya irritably.

"I just said that-"

"I COULD MAKE MILLIONS!"

Naruto sweat dropped and just brought his head down to eat his cereal.

"But I'm not that good at drawing...hmmmm," Jiraiya mumbled to himself.

BAM.

Lightbulb moment.

"BE RIGHT BACK!" Jiraiya yelled as he ran out the room.

Naruto blinked.

That was the first time he's seen Jiraiya run.

* * *

><p>THE NEXT DAY<p>

"Oi, Naruto," Jiraiya stated as he walked into Naruto's room. Walked into the room?

Pfft.

More like destroyed the door.

"Remember when I told you about my brilliant hentai idea?"

Naruto just grunted a 'Mhm.' Why? Well he was reading his favorite manga, BLEACH.

"Well guess what?"

"Whaaaaat?" came another bored, and yet annoyed, grunt from the blond.

"PACK UP YOUR BAGS! WE'RE GOING ON A ROAD TRIP!"

"Thats cool-" it was cool until realization struck Naruto...hard.

"WAIT- WHAT!" he younger male screamed in anger. He was now standing on top of his bed, glaring down at Jiraiya, with angry blue eyes warning him not to repeat what he said about, 2 seconds ago.

"ROAD TRIP!" Jiraiya grinned with two thumbs up.

"NO! NO NO NO NO!" Naruto yelled furiously with his hands on his head, and him stomping around in circles. "NOOOOOO!" he turned to Jiraiya and screamed directly at him, "NOOOOOOOOO! NO NO!"

Jiraiya just stared at him with a confused expression.

"NO!"

That got Jiraiya.

"WHAT!" the older male yelled, while glaring at the younger male, "WHAT WHAT WHAT WHAT! WHAAAAAT! WHAAAT!"

"THE ANIME CONVENTION WAS GOING TO BE HELD HERE ON SATURDAY!"

"...That's it?"

Naruto stopped using his energy to control his body, and he fell on the bed, face first.

"NO, THAT'S NOT IT! THERE WAS GOING TO BE A HATSUNE MIKU ANDROID SINGING AND AN ALL YOU CAN EAT BUFFET!

Jiraiya grinned pervertedly, "Hatsune Miku? You mean the young babe with the long blue pigtails? With the short skirt and the small brea-"

"URUSAI!" Naruto screamed as he brought up his body and face to glare at Jiraiya, "AND HER HAIR'S GREEN, GODDAMMIT. GREEN! GREEN!"

Jiraiya rolled his eyes, "Oh stop crying you big sissy, I didn't mean to bring up her small brea-"

"-THERE NOT SMALL!"

"-And I'm sorry I got her hair color wrong, okay?"

"Damn right you are," Naruto muttered under his breath while crossing his arms.

"And it's not my fault that she's not as big breasted and-"

"URUSAI! SHE'S BEAUTIFUL THE WAY SHE IS."

"...You're a loser Naruto. Now pack your bags, we're leaving to Konohagakure."

And with that, Jiraiya swung open the semi-destroyed door and walked out.

Naruto just stared at the closed door.

"YOU'RE THE LOSER."

Wow, great comeback Naruto.

* * *

><p>Silence.<p>

Complete silence.

That's what has been going on in Jiraiya's car for about...2 hours 36 minutes and 45.79853 seconds.

Naruto had his arms crossed. He glared at Jiraiya a whole hour, and once Jiraiya glanced at Naruto, the blonde glared at the outside figures the speeding 1989 Honda was passing by.

Jiraiya, however was well...driving. How obvious, huh?

However, every now in then Naruto would move around and shift in the back seat, only because there was a SHIT load of luggage, but yeah.

And, he was getting pretty sleepy.

I mean, wouldn't you if you were stuck in a car for that long? But anyway:

Jiraiya kept glancing at Naruto, waiting for him to say something, but Naruto didn't budge, not even a little.

He sighed.

"Naruto..."

"Hmm?"

"Stop pouting, you look like an uke," the elder said monotonously.

Naruto face faulted...if that was even possible in a car. He pulled himself together and glared at his perverted guardian, making him look like an angry fox.

"You know what, you're an ass," he growled.

"And you take it up the ass."

"I'M NOT GAY!" The blond screeched.

"Even so, you'll probably bottom to a girl." the white haired man said in a matter of fact tone.

"How is that even possible?" Naruto asked loudly.

There was a silence.

Jiraiya could think of a few ways how that could be possible, but he didn't want to give the kid nightmares.

"Take a nap, Gaki."

Naruto huffed before laying his head against the car window and before closing his eyes.

Jiraiya sighed.

Finally...

Some peace and quiet.

* * *

><p>"Naruto...Naruto...Naruto-KID!"<p>

SLAP!

"ITAI!" Naruto groaned. "What was that for?"

Naruto, who was NOW awake due to Jiraiya's slap, was sleeping on his new bed that he had setup about 30 minutes ago.

"For kicks? Anyway, get up you sad sack, time to visit your new school!"

"School? B-But we just got here!" Naruto said in a panic.

"That's true, but I'm not gonna let you slack off anymore, like you have in your other school. Like for example, you didn't go to school this morning. Now come on you little shrimp puff, let's get going!" The elder said, pulling the younger male out of bed and dragging him outside of the room. Naruto was screeching as he clawed the carpet, trying to stop his body from leaving the room any further.

"NOOOOOOOOOO, I'M ONLY A MINOR!"

"Stop being a wimp and come on." Jiraiya grunted.

"NO!"

"Yes."

"NO! WHY DO I HAVE TO GO! IT'S ALREADY 2!"

"Because. I. Said. So. Brat. NOW GET YOUR ASS UP."

"NOOOO!"

"YES. NARUTO, I'M WARNING YOU."

Naruto finally gave in. Why? Because he was shirtless and was getting a HUGE rug burn.

"OKAY! OKAY OKAY!"

Jiraiya stopped dragging Naruto and smirked.

"Good uke."

* * *

><p>-At The School-<p>

Naruto stared at the large school build as Jiraiya pulled into the parking lot. Damn he was so glad nobody was able to see his guardian's stupid ass car, because all the cars in the parking lot were full of Porshes, Mustangs, Aston Martin's, Jaguars, Ferrari's...etc. HELL THIS WAS A RICH KID'S SCHOOL...probably.

The blond squinted to see the sign, which said in big black letters: SENJI NORTHERN ACADEMY.

WHAT THE HELL! THIS IS A RICH KID'S SCHOOL!

"Ero-Sennin! How the hell can I go to a freaking private school for rich brats if we barely have enough money to buy food?" Naruto questioned his guardian in a rather loud voice: like always.

Jiraiya chuckled as he put on some sun-glasses and exited the car along with his god-son. Naruto gave him a weird look. Psycho.

"Naruto, please...your talking to Konoha's #1 hustler. So, SHHHHH." He said as he put a finger on Naruto's lips to prove his point.

The blonde snapped at the finger, but Jiraiya pulled away fast enough to avoid being bitten.

"Let's go, kid."

"Stupid old man, dattebayo."

When they entered the building they led themselves to the principal and vice principal's office.

They saw the secretary behind a large desk typing away on her computer.

What Jiraiya observed was that her name was Shizune; According to her name plate of course. Jiraiya took in every detail about this woman, after all, it was his God-given talent. She was in her mid thirties, dark short hair, fair skin, ebony eyes and a B-C cup.

What Naruto observed was that there was a pig under the secretary's desk.

"Excuse me Miss. I would like to see the Principal." Jiraiya said in a smooth voice.

"I'm sorry Sir, but to see the principal you must set an appointment." Shizune replied smiling.

"And I'm not sure you heard me Shizune," Jiraiya said, leaning his big frame on the woman's desk, "But I would like to see Tsunade."

Shizune widened her eyes and backed away a little, "Y-yes sir. I-I'll be back in just a m-moment!"

She rawn away only because she thought that man would rape her. I mean he looks creepy as HELL.

Shizune got up from her chair and ran through the long hallway to Tsunade's office. Once Shizune entered the hallway, Jiraiya and Naruto weren't able to see her, and once Naruto wasn't able to see her, he turned to Jiraiya and glared.

"ARE YOU STUPID?" he shouted in a whisper.

"Hmmm?" Jiraiya grunted in his 'hustler' mode. Naruto smacked him across the head.

"OW!" Jiraiya yelped as he grasped his head in pain. He turned to Naruto with dangerous eyes and hissed.

"Shut up and answer the damn question!" Naruto shouted at Jiraiya.

"Look kid," Jiraiya said, acting serious, "I came to Konoha to release my Hentai-Mania Collection, and you know it. And since Tsuande's here, I'll ask her to let you in-"

"-BUT HOW!-"

"-since I'm an old friend, you got it? And besides, just leave me to the talking. You just sit there like the uke you are and smile and nod occasionally."

Naruto pouted and crossed his arms at Jiraiya, "I still don't think this is a good idea..."

Jiraiya grinned a toothy grin, "Since when have my idea's gone wrong?"

Always.

But anyway back to the story.

Loud clicking sounds can be heard coming up from the hallway.

"S-she...wants to see you..." Shizune said, panting, "NOW."

"So tell me why you're here again?" Tsunade asked, staring at the two menacingly.

"W-well uhhh...umm," Naruto stammered, shifting in his seat uncontrollably, also playing with his fingers nervously. Jiraiya, who was grinning like a Chessy Cat, just elbowed Naruto hard enough on the side to warn him to shut the hell up.

He also leaned close enough to whisper in his ear, "Didn't I tell you to shut up and leave the talking to me?"

"Sorry," Naruto whispered back.

"OKAY, CAN SOMEONE JUST TELL ME WHAT IS GOING ON!" Tsunade yelled, getting very annoyed that they are whispering to each other during an important meeting, which was supposed to be held right now with the two idiots, when she could be gambling on the .

"Sumimasen, Tsunade," Jiraiya said, grinning sheepishly.

Tsunade just closed her eyes, sighed, and rubbed her temples, "Apology accepted, now just tell me what you want."

Jiraiya cleared his throat. "Ahem, I need this kid," he patted Naruto on the head comically, "Enrolled into your school!"

Tsunade just smirked, "Okay then. But do you know how much you have to pay yearly to go here?"

Jiraiya smirked in return, "You bet your breasts I do."

"And how much is that exactly?"

"Well, normally it would be $300,000 a year, but for my little ball of sunshine here," Jiraiya pointed to a chibi Naruto smiling uke-ly, "He'll only have to pay nothing."

Tsunade laughed at Jiraiya's joke.

"You're as funny as ever Jiraiya, but still as stupid. Just hand me the money for this year, and I'll let your 'little ball of sunshine' participate in this school for about 365 days."

Jiraiya grinned, "Nahh, who needs money?"

Tsunade grinned back, "Me. Now hand me it."

"Why should I?"

"Because I need the money in order for your son to join."

"Well I'm stunned. It wasn't this expensive 35 years ago. And he's not my son."

"Well 35 years ago was 35 years ago. It's 2011 now, Jiraiya, not 1976. And I don't give a damn."

"Well I have no response to that."

"Well I figured. Now hand me the damn money."

"Well that's the thing Tsunade I don't have the money."

"THEN WHY THE HELL ARE YOU HERE?" Tsunade yelled, her temper running low.

"Well, I'm here to ask the most beautiful woman in the world, to allow my god-son to enter this amazing school that wouldn't have it's name well known if it weren't for yo-"

"Jiraiya, you know damn well that your little 'hustling' thing won't work on me."

Jiraiya let out a defeated breath.

"Yeah, you got me there. BUT PLEASE LET HIM IN!"

Tsunade let go of the table, stood up straight, and crossed her arms. "Like hell."

"Like PLEASE!"

"Hmph."

"PLEASE TSUNADE!"

"Nope."

"I PROMISE THAT ONCE I GET THE MONEY, I'LL PAY YOU A 10% TIP!"

"I SAID N-"

Wait.

Pause.

Hold up.

..

..

..

SAY WHA...?

Haha, I crack myself up. BUT ANYWAY:

"10%? Of $300,000?" Tsunade mumbled, bewildered.

"Yes," Jiraiya stared at her reassuringly, " That's $30,000, just for you."

It took a few moments for all of that information to fully translate within Tsunade's mind.

Even though she owned the school, most of the money went to the Council of Elders, a government that took care of and ran Konohagakure. Tsunade only received $15,000, but with this deal that Jiraiya was offering her, she make have triple the amount of money.

(Because 15+30 =45. Now just add the three zeroes. Yes, there we go, $45,000.)

Her honey brown eyes turned to Jiraiya, "And...how are you going to get the money?"

Jiraiya grinned, "Hentai."

Hentai, an easy way to make money in Japan. NOT THAT I'M CALLING THEM PERVERTED OR ANYTHING- but yeah, Hentai Manga...book things began in Japan, and everyone in Japan knows what anime is.

EVERYONE.

Tsunade turned her eyes to stare straight at blue ones. She grinned and said, "Welcome to Senju Northern Academy!"

All Naruto could think was: 'What the hell just happened?'

* * *

><p>Unknown to the three, someone outside the office was eavesdropping.<p>

* * *

><p>As Naruto and Jiraiya left the office, they noticed it was the last period of the school day.<p>

Wow, time sure flies when your bribing your future principal.

Suddenly, Naruto noticed Jiraiya freeze in his place once they approached a certain classroom. "The hell?" Naruto whispered to himself.

"Hey, Ero-sennin, what's up with you?" Naruto asked as he snapped his fingers in front of the elder's face. Then a weird smirk spread across Jiraiya's face.

"Oh so you weren't good enough after all, huh?"

'Who the hell is he talking to?' Naruto thought. Naruto turned his head to the right, and now he was looking inside a classroom...full of kids and a teacher. The teacher...AND the kids, were looking at Naruto and Jiraiya's direction.

Naruto always hated being stared at, and now a room full of snobby rich kids were staring straight at 'em.

They were all wearing a uniform, a uniform that Naruto did not like, not even a little bit.

Eww.

And wanna know the worst part of this whole staring thing?

They looked at him in disgust, and he also heard murmurs of, "Trailer trash."

Well that wasn't mean.

Sure, he was wearing baggy ass clothing that was comfortable like HELL by the way, and sure there were stains on them, what the hell are they going to do about it?

Call Billy Mays?

"Hmph," Naruto grunted, crossing his arms and turning his back to the people in the room.

"So how are you, Orochimaru?" Jiraiya said, walking into the classroom without permission.

Orochimaru, as Jiraiya had dubbed, had WHITE skin (No racisism intended.), yellow eyes with black slits in them, wore...eyeliner, has long black hair and is wearing:

A dark blue dress shirt, white cackies,black shoes, and a red tie.

...

...

...

...

Who the hell is this guy?

Does he not know what fashion is?

NOTHING MATCHES.

WHAT THE FUNK.

"That's some sexy style you got there Hebi-chan," Jiraiya grinned.

A vein popped on Orochimaru's head, "Urusai."

Hey lookie! It's red too! It can go with his tie! :D

"So, this is your class, hm?" Jiraiya said, turning to face the class.

"Obviously, Bonehead. Now get out, you've disrupted my class and taken exactly," Orochimaru looked down at his watch, "23.5431 seconds of my class time."

"Wow, you still do that counting thing, huh?" Jiraiya exclaimed, turning to face Orochimaru with a smirk this time, "I'm a little dissapointed. I was hoping that you annoying habits would dissolve after 35 years."

"And you're the one saying that? Oh, Jiraiya, you've got it all wrong, but weren't YOU the annoying one in the group? Because I remember everyone hating you back then," Orochimaru said as he walked around Jiraiya.

"Che," Jiraiya grumbled, "That's your excuse to everything. Oh, you did this, you did that! Blah blah blah blah BLAH!"

Naruto who was eavesdropping on this conversation, while his back was still facing the opened classroom door and the kids inside the classroom, turned to face his Godfather and the Snake-Man arguing. He walked up towards the wall and hid his figure behind it slightly.

"Well it wasn't my fault you were an imbecile! You got every question wrong, you were always disruptive, you had something to say, EVERY MINUTE," Orochimaru yelled, "But yet you were still allowed in the school? You should have been kicked out a long time ago, you were a dead last after all, and you still are!"

Naruto's eyes widened.

Of course Naruto knew how people called Ero-Sennin a dead last when he was younger, and Jiraiya told Naruto that he despised people that called him that. He tried his hardest, his best, but he never was good enough to catch up with the rest of the class. Jiraiya was kicked out of the school at age 15, the end of his freshman year, and he hated school's ever since then, but he still had to finish his normal education. His teacher at the time, Hiruzen-sensei, also known as Saruto-sensei, encouraged Jiraiya to at least finish his normal education, and he did, afterall, Saruto-sensei was the closest person that Jiraiya could consider as a friend.

And Naruto ALSO knew that if you bring up some terrible shit like that to Ero-Sennin, he would get very upset.

Jiraiya just stared at Orochimaru emotionlessly.

"Heh," Jiraiya now grinned, "Well I didn't know you had it in ya Hebi-chan. But maybe you should calm down a little."

"Calm down?" Orochimaru said dangerously, walking forward to Jiraiya, "CALM DOWN? YOU BARGED INTO HERE AND INTERRUPTED MY CLASS!"

RINGGGGG!

"AND I DIDN'T GET TO FINISH THE LESSON!" Orochimaru added as the students in his classroom started packing up and leaving.

Naruto just stood there looking at the kids his age leave the room. One boy in particular bumped into him as he walked.

"Watch where you're going dobe."

That infuriated Naruto.

1. That douche was the one that walked into HIM.

2. He was standing there for quite sometime now, did that asshole not see him?

3. WHAT AN ASSHOLE.

You could just see the steam leaving the blonde's ears, just like in a cartoon. His face was as red as a tomato in anger, and he was too pissed off to pay attention to the old people arguing.

That asshole was gonna get it.

Tomorrow.

With a bucket of paint.

* * *

><p>HEY GUYS! IM BACK! AND WITH SOMETHING NEW! This time its a femSASUnaru fic<p>

Yeah, femsasuke is till dominant

AND THIS TIME I WROTE IT WITH HIMEKOHIMEMIYA1313 ALSO KNOWN AS MITSUKI1313

You can also find this fic on her page.

Sorry guys, But my other fics are still in process of being rewritten, and im thinking about rewriting Back In Time, I got a better idea


	2. Schedule

**I Want You To Love Me**

* * *

><p>By Namikaze99 and HimekoHimemiya1313<p>

AKA Ninja99 and Mitsuki1313

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto<p>

Warning: Future Lemon. Language. And Fangirl Bashing. I'm sure you got the hint.

* * *

><p>(..HA!) - Authors Note.<p>

Hey! - Normal

'WHAT!' - thoughts.

...

Naruto looked at himself from the mirror. He looked pretty good in the school uniform. Pretty damn sexy!

The uniform consisted of black pants and a white dress shirt with the traditional Konoha leaf symbol sown on the outer side of the sleeve. Naruto reached for his black head band with the orange swirl on the front. He didn't want to be like everyone else.

"KID, STOP HAVING SELFCEST THOUGHTS AND GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE!" Jiraiya yelled from down stairs.

"Shut up, you old man!" Naruto growled as he entered the kitchen. He sat down at the table and started munching on some toast. He sighed. Why? Why did he have to go to that snooty rich kid school? The same school as that…that…BASTARD!

He was going to get back at that jerk if it was the last thing he'd do!

* * *

><p><strong>AT THE SCHOOL<strong>

Naruto sighed as he stared at the principal's office. He really didn't want to be here right now. And, all the kids who passed by him kept staring at him as if he were a BLEACH character, or in the ouran high school host club anime or maybe in their view a nickel in a pile of dollar bills…XP

Anyway, he walked up to Shizune's desk as she handed him his school schedule.

Uzumaki Naruto: 4th year

Homeroom- Hatake Kakashi

1st period- History- Umino Iruka

2nd period- Physical education- Maito Gai

3rd period- Spanish 2- Yuuhi Kurenai

4th period- Lunch

5th period- Biology Honors- Orochimaru

6th period- Study hall- Yamato

7th period- Art- Deidara

8th period- Algebra 2- Asuma

Wait…honors biology…WHAT THE FUCK? THAT CAN'T BE RIGHT! HE COULD BARELY PASS REGULAR BIO!

Naruto sighed, this schedule was so messed up.

* * *

><p><strong>That's all for now. Credit goes to Himeko for writing this chap. I have to write the next one, and great chap Himeko-chan! 8D<strong>

**And I've already started the re-written version of Back in Time, and the title will be changed to something 'Fantasy'ishy xD**

**AND CHECK OUT HIMEKO'S NEW FICS! And her doujins as well. They're pure AWESOMENESS. Trust me, they're worth your time. **

**HimekoHimemiya1313 (dot) deviantart (dot) com  
><strong>


End file.
